The Things I'll Never Say
by Alexis Weasley
Summary: Hermione realises she has feelings for george....She works with them over the summer to pay for wizarding college...And what happens when he finds out....blah. I can't summarize. lol!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I don't normally let people READ this, and since I have such a reputation for sweet smut-free romance on my other pen name I'm starting fresh with this new one. And no one will know. No. One. Mwahahaha. lol.

Disclaimer- I don't own these characters, I just like to bend their lives in to funny little shapes  ~_~

Title- The Things I'll Never Say (Which is also the title of an Avril Lavigne song….but that's beside the point. lol)

Shipping- Hermione/George (Call me crazy, but I have an obsession with George…..heh. lol)

Setting- The summer after Hermione graduates from Hogwarts, 

Rating- PG-13 (This May Change….lol.)

And ON with the story ^_^ . lol.

This is all Hermione's POV.

*****************************************

I don't know why I had started thinking about him like that. It wasn't normal. I wasn't supposed to feel this way. I had Viktor…but I wanted more. More. Hah! More, what more could I get? That's what everyone thought. More, there is no more. But they're wrong. I was nothing to him. Sure, he bought me things, and he let me stay with him one summer, but something was missing. It took a summer at the burrow to sort everything out and then I began to realize what I wanted. But why? Why, of all the people in the world, did I want him? It didn't seem right, he was my best friends brother. But no matter what way I looked at it, the pieces fell together perfectly, and it made sense. I wanted George Weasley.

And so I talked with Viktor and we split. All for the best, really. He was ok with it. Which only fueled my beliefs that I was nothing to him, but it was fine, I was over it, I had a new goal. And that's where my story starts…

The summer after I graduated I guess you could say I started working for Fred and George. It wasn't really a job, just something that when I got the chance (which was often) I would help and they would put money towards my wizarding finish school bill in the fall. It wasn't the greatest thing to do, but it got me that much closer to George. 

And that's where my story starts, the summer after I graduated, In the joke shop, with George….

(A/N- ok, So I know it's short, gimme a break people. lol. I just wanted my intro, and yea, there it is! haha. Please review, I don't care what you say either, all flames will be used to cook my toast in the morning. ^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Wow, thanx for all the reveiws, guys! J I'm writing as fast as I can. lol

Disclaimer: Me? Own them? If only, if only…

The Things I'll Never Say…

~*~*~

I never quite knew what it was. I could never understand what drew me to him. He's my best friend's brother, I mean. What would Ron think? Nothing made sense really, all I knew was that I wanted George and I was going to try my hardest to get what I wanted.

I can clearly remember one specific day…

Fred and George were having a very busy day, so I had volunteered to help.

"Oy! George! Customers!" Fred called from the stock room

I saw George emerge from the back of the shop and help the customer. I had finished what I had been doing, arranging trick wands on a display, and decided to go help.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked him quietly, much quieter than normal.

He grinned at me.

"There's about a million things you could do, love, but standing there looking pretty works. Maybe draw in some customers." he stated sarcastically. I looked at him with a slightly confused expression. He smiled slightly and continued. "There's not much you could do, unless you would want to help me and Fred clean out the stock room."

"Alright," I replied, "I've nothing better to do."

we cleaned the stock room in silence, with the occasional muttering between Fred and George about where to put something. I was putting some boxes of canary creams on a shelf, and George passed me one. Before it reached my hand it dropped, and we both leaned down to get it.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

He looked up. Straight in to my eyes. I was lost in his gaze for a brief moment, staring in to his eyes, through to his soul, it almost seemed, before I snapped back to reality.

"It-it's fine," he told me, "There's plenty, and it wasn't your fault anyway." He smiled. He smiled his fabulous smile, the one I pictured every time I went to sleep. I nearly melted. He was perfect. Everything I wanted.

I walked away that day with a feeling I was walking on air. There was something about the way he looked at me. there was something—I couldn't put my finger on it—just something that made me believe that if I stared in to his eyes everything would be ok, and if he wrapped his muscular arms around me nothing could ever harm me again. I was in love.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N-

Learn Now – My bad habit is VERY short chapters. I'm sorry. lol. I can only muster so much creativity out of myself at once. LoL.

Chester Gurl – Yea, she's my role model too. I'm glad you like it so far!

ley Ayres – I got it up as fast as I could, I hope it was soon enough for you ^_~

PaintedDragon – Thank you! I hope you like this part. Yea, I got sick of those pairing too. And It's sad, George gets next to no attention. but I love him, so yea. haha

elijahsbaby1981 – Thank you. J

karigan – well, I hope this chapter didn't get you un-hooked. lol

piccolopiggy – lol, I'm sorry! Ohh, a cookie, cookies are cool. haha.

TFG – Thank you! I hope you like this chapter.

I'll update soon. I promise. ASAP. lol


End file.
